Répare moi
by Nynoo
Summary: Naruto traverse une mauvaise période, Sasuke a perdu ses repères, le monde ninja est dans un sale état. Mais parfois le simple fait de rassembler deux personnes suffit à tout changer. Yaoi, spoil, NC-17, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

titre: Répare moi

Pairing: NaruSasu

**/!/ Spoil /!/ : OUI**

Genre: Général/Romance/Yaoi

Rating: M

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes/Avertissements: POV Naruto en grande majorité, OOC, lemons à venir.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La nuit venait de tomber sur Konoha, le village s'était reconstruit assez rapidement après l'attaque de Pein. Nagato s'était fait abattre par des ninjas de la racine, n'ayant pu se défendre trop affaibli par Naruto. Par la suite, on reprocha au jinchuriki d'avoir laisser trop de contrôle à Kyuubi et de ne pas avoir tuer Pein au moment où il était vulnérable. Konan, quant à elle fut arrêtée et placée en isolement. Naruto était persuadé que la mort de Pein ne changeait rien, l'Akatsuki réessera de l'attraper, Danzo était un danger d'autant plus qu'il était bien implanté dans le village de telle sorte que ni lui ni Tsunade ne pouvaient le neutraliser. La paix qu'il voulait instaurer entre les pays ninjas semblait bien lointaine. Ajouter à ça la mort de Jiraya, maintenant connu comme son parrain, et son énième échec dans la tentative de ramener Sasuke, le blond national allait mal.

Ses amis le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais après les derniers évènements une partie du village était redevenu hostile à Naruto.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé en allant se coucher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_POV NARUTO_

C'est quoi ça ? Pff, ne me dites pas que c'est encore un villageois qui vient tout cassé chez moi, j'suis pas d'humeur !

- Qui est là ?

- …

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit, bordel ?!

J'allume la lumière et sors de ma chambre, j'aperçois une silhouette fine et extrêmement pâle, mais qui bizarrement semble émettre de la lumière tellement la lune la met en valeur. C'est un jeune homme. Il a l'air si vulnérable, tenant à peine sur ses jambes et pourtant garde une prestance certaine, couvert de bandages et la main en sang. Et là enfin je le reconnais.

- Sasuke ?

- Je…Je…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, teme ? Pourquoi tu viens dans cet état ?

- …

- Ok !

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! QU'EST CE QU'IL VIENT FOUTRE ICI ? Bon il est dans un sale état je devrais peut être commencer par là.J'approche, mets son bras derrière mes épaules, le porte du mieux dont je suis capable parmi tout le bordel de mon appartement, je ne suis pas un exemple de propreté, mais en ce moment j'avais encore moins la tête à ça. Je l'allonge sur le lit et pars chercher de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie. Il est comateux et se laisse faire. Ce qui me fait assez bizarre, il s'est rarement abandonné de la sorte à mes soins, en fait jamais. Il rouvre les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que tu t'es bêtement brisé la main ! T'es ramolli du cerveau depuis tes années chez le serpent, teme !

- Mais, pourquoi tu me soignes ? Livres moi à l'Hokage, baka !

Putain mais lui, il est pas normal, je vous jure ! Il est maso, je ne vois que ça…

- T'es pas en état pour le moment !

- ARRETES !

Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, il vient presque à l'agonie en pleine nuit dans mon appart, je prends soin de lui et il est pas content !

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ici, Sasuke ?

- Je…Tué Itachi…J'ai…Madara…Tu es le seul…Je ne comprends pas !

O…K…Je capte rien, dieu sait que je ne suis pas rapide à la compréhension mais là il ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Chut, calmes toi !

Voilà qu'il se met à sangloter maintenant…Quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux charbon, Je m'assois à ses côtés dans le lit et le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Rappelez moi pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? Ah oui certainement parce que le nombre de fois où Sasuke Uchiha a dû verser des larmes dans sa vie peuvent sans doute se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Je commence à lui caresser le dos d'une main distraite tandis que je le retiens de tomber de l'autre. Il pleure dans mon cou et sort des morceaux de phrases dont je ne comprends pas le sens.

- Itachi…tué le clan…ordre de Danzo…me protéger…me protéger…Madara…enfoiré…Aaaaah, Naruto !

- Je suis là, ça va aller…

Putain là c'est clair, je suis en train de rêver, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Je me pince discrètement, mais apparemment je ne rêve pas alors je continu de le réconforter en lui soufflant que tout va s'arranger.

- Mais arrête ! Tu es vraiment stupide…

Aller, c'est reparti, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas insulté, il pleure en me hurlant dessus maintenant, de mieux en mieux… Il me regarde avec des yeux ahuris, j'y décèle de l'incompréhension et de l'énervement. Du sang commence à couler de son torse, ses bandages se colorent peu à peu.

- Calme toi, teme, tu rouvres tes blessures !

- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça ? Je ne le mérite pas ! Tu comprends ça, usuratonkachi ?!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?! On dit de moi que je suis le plus imprévisible des ninjas, c'est peut être vrai, mais lui n'est pas loin derrière ! J'ai l'impression qu'il se vide de son sang et que sa vie s'échappe de lui petit à petit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dans l'état où il est, ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie que je le trimballe à l'hôpital, de plus si ça ce trouve ils vont le mettre en cage sans l'ausculter. Le problème c'est que je m'y connais que dalle moi en soins… Bon on va tenter Kyuubi, je sais qu'il pourra me contenir si je le lâche trop.

- Écoutes, je ne m'y connais pas en soin donc, ce que je vais faire, c'est t'envelopper du chacra de Kyuubi, avec un peu de chance ça te guérira.

- Ça sert à rien, Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas. Tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce qu'on m'a dit ou appris, tout était faux. Et pourquoi tu t'occupes encore de moi ? Je t'ai pas fait assez de mal, bon sang ?!

Oui, moi aussi on ne m'a pas dit la vérité, je viens d'apprendre que mon père est le Yondaime et franchement ça me reste encore en travers de la gorge de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Et attendez, c'est moi ou il vient encore de se plaindre du fait que je m'occupe de lui ? Monsieur veut en plus une raison !

- Sasuke, expliques moi ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le concept, meilleur ami ? Non, parce que là tu deviens lourd, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter que je n'abandonne jamais ?

- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Je ne peux pas être ton ami ! Un ami ne fait pas les choses que j'ai faites ! Je t'ai abandonné ! J'AI ESSAYÉ DE TE TUER !!

Euh, oui, merci Sasuke, je crois que je suis au courant, c'est vrai que dernièrement tu n'as pas été très cool avec moi, pour ne pas dire affreux, je sais que la plupart de mes amis me prennent pour un imbécile de vouloir encore te faire revenir, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si ce teme de malheur est vital pour moi ? Bref…Le chacra rouge de mon démon commence à nous envelopper, je le sens se détendre, il se forme un cocon autour de nous, à cet instant, je me sens bien, bien comme il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai plus été. J'ai chaud et c'est agréable.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi surpris que je le soigne, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que je le frappe et finisse par le tuer ? Remarquez qu'il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Peut-être que si je l'avais mieux compris, j'aurais su quoi dire pour le faire rester. Enfin bon, on en ait plus là. D'ailleurs, où en sommes nous ? Il est là blotti contre moi, séchant ses yeux sur le haut de mon T-shirt. Depuis quand un Uchiha est aussi câlin ? Et est-ce bien lui ? Non, parce que là ce ne sont pas vraiment des comportements qui le caractérisent. Qu'est ce que je me sens bien. Il est complètement perdu et moi je suis bien, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit normal… Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou, je commence à avoir chaud. Bon il faudrait qu'on pense à dormir, j'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper de ça demain.

Sasuke murmure mon prénom, ça me fait tout drôle, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'effets différents sur moi. Remarque il s'agit de Sasuke, ma plus précieuse personne, il a toujours réussi à me faire ressentir une tonne d'émotion à la fois. Et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin que je m'endors, le teme dans les bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille et débranche mon réveil pour qu'il continue de dormir, je ne bouge pas et le contemple, c'est une impression étrange de se réveiller avec un corps chaud et fragile sur son ventre. Sasuke, chaud et fragile ? D'accord, je crois que je viens de passer dans une autre dimension sans m'en rendre compte. Je vérifie que je ne suis pas plongé dans une illusion, et c'est étrange mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a l'air si faible à cet instant, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de lui, dire qu'il a tué deux des ninjas les plus forts et les plus dangereux qui existe…Ça paraît tellement absurde quand je le vois comme ça.

- Naruto ?

- Ça va mieux ?

- Hn

- Je vais faire à manger, reposes toi.

- J'aurais dû mourir hier…Je voulais mourir.

- Alors pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ? Tu me connais tu savais que j'allais pas te laisser crever. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te voir une dernière fois…Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me soignes.

- Et ben, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, je suis bien placé pour te le dire !

Je me lève, je ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama, je sens son regard sur moi, il s'est un peu relevé et m'observe. Je n'y fais pas attention et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je fais chauffer de l'eau et prépare des ramens instantanés. Je ne pense pas que ça le surprenne, de toute façon j'ai que ça ! Je reviens avec mes deux bols, il est dans la même position, je vois plus nettement ses blessures, il me regarde les yeux écarquillés comme si je venais de tomber du ciel.

- Merci

Bizarrement ce simple mot me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait jamais remercié de quoi que ce soit. Enfin, une fois la surprise passée je lui tends son bol.

- Mange, maintenant, t'en as besoin.

- Hn

On déjeune tous les deux en silence, je me demande mine de rien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je me demande aussi pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici en étant si mal en point et qu'est ce qu'il le met dans cet état de panique mentale que je ne lui connaissais pas. On dirait qu'il a perdu tous ses repères… Je meurs d'envie de lui poser mille questions, mais je sais d'expérience qu'il ne parle que lorsqu'il en a envie. Pendant que je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, je le vois qui m'observe attentivement et sous tous les angles. Ais-je déjà dit qu'il agissait bizarrement depuis hier ? Oui, bon, d'accord, une vingtaine de fois mais c'est que c'est extrêmement déroutant.

- Tu peux prendre une douche, je te sors des affaires.

- Mh

Je commence à m'exciter d'une façon habituelle pour moi, je me sens un peu plus en forme, lui ne le sait pas mais ces derniers temps, j'étais un vrai zombie. Bref, je m'active en brassant beaucoup d'air, je prends des bandages neufs et lorsqu'il revient propre, je me mets à lui refaire tous ses pansements. Je l'ausculte pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire efficacement hier à cause de l'obscurité. C'est moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé ou bien c'est l'épisode enveloppage dans le chacra démoniaque qui lui a fait du bien… Il est vraiment magnifique, étendu sur mon lit, ses cheveux en arrière et sa tête légèrement penchée. Je commence à parcourir sa peau, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je prie pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il est en caleçon devant moi, se laissant manipuler sans émettre la moindre résistance ce qui me fait un effet monstre. Il est parcouru d'un frisson au contact de mes mains et je sens mon sang affluer vers un endroit précis de mon anatomie. Je me dépêche de finir ce que je suis en train de faire et me précipite à mon tour dans la douche.

BORDEL !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà premier chapitre ou prologue comme on veut :)

J'espère avoir enlever toutes les fautes et si ce n'est pas le cas qu'elles ne vous auront pas trop gêné...

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Faites le moi savoir !!!

Nynoo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

titre: Répare moi

Pairing: NaruSasu

**/!/ Spoil /!/ : OUI**

Genre: Général/Romance/Yaoi

Rating: M

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes/Avertissements: POV Naruto en grande majorité, OOC, lemons à venir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

San: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Et oui, leur relation est assez complexe et elle va le rester je pense. Puis si c'est trop simple, c'est moins intéressant je trouve.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, il est assis sur mon lit, habillé avec les cheveux encore un peu mouillés.

- Sasuke

- Hm ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas au repos, je suis donc sensé aller en mission aujourd'hui.

- Et ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu pourrais au moins me faire part de tes intentions.

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester ici ? Je dérange peut-être ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! Ça ne te ferait rien de répondre au moins à une de mes questions ?

- Dobe

- Bien, comme tu veux teme, mais saches que tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. De toute façon je suis persuadé d'être plus têtu que toi donc que tu le veuilles ou non tu finiras par tout me dire.

- Tu pourrais aussi me dénoncer. En tant que ninja de Konoha et moi en tant que ninja déserteur, il me semble que c'est ton devoir.

- Tu m'agaces, Sasuke, vraiment, si tu n'étais pas blessé, je t'enverrais un rasengan bien placé !

- Comme si tu pouvais me toucher.

Calme. Calme. Calme Naruto, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Sacré bâtard. Apparemment c'était trop demandé qu'il oublie d'être un enfoiré pendant plus de 24 heures…

- Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard.

- Hn

- J'essaye de rentrer tôt, et t'as intérêt à ne pas bouger d'ici, sinon…

- Sinon ?

- …

- …

- Peu importe, reste ici, ok ?

- Et toi, tache de ne pas te faire tuer, malin comme tu es, on ne sait jamais…

- Je te jure qu'un jour tu regretteras ces propos, _Uchiha _!

- Un jour ? Je vois que la précision n'est toujours pas une de tes qualités, _Uzumaki_ !

Ouh qu'il m'agace ! je vais dans la cuisine, histoire d'en finir avec cette discussion qui de toute évidence ne mène à rien et aussi pour ne pas partir le ventre vide. J'avale deux toast en vitesse et avant de partir je lui ébouriffe les cheveux comme on le ferait à un animal de compagnie. Je sais, c'est bas de profiter de ses blessures et de la lenteur actuelle de ses réflexes pour prendre ma petite vengeance. Mais si vous aviez vu sa tête offusquée… Ouaip ça en valait totalement le coup. Je file à la vitesse de l'éclair sous une pluie d'insultes. Y'a pas à dire, Sasuke est peut être un enfoiré, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui !

Je me suis encore fourré dans une drôle de situation. Le type que je recherche depuis maintenant presque trois ans est actuellement dans mon appart. Heureusement que je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit et que je m'adapte facilement aux nouvelles situations parce que sinon je serais dans un sale état de détresse psychique.

Je passe en vitesse au bureau de Tsunade-baba. Mission de rang C, seul, parfait ! Je rencontre au passage Sakura et l'équipe 8, je leur souris plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ils me regardent l'air inquiet. Je pense qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis ailleurs, cependant vu la mort d'ero-sennin, le combat avec Pein, la reconstruction du village, les histoires sordides de Danzo, j'ai pas mal d'excuses pour ne pas être au mieux de ma forme. Je m'applique à apporter un message à deux jounins cachés dans une planque dont la localisation est uniquement connue de Konoha. Puis, je rentre sans traîner (pas que je sois du genre à traîner, je ne suis pas un fainéant moi ! Même si Shikamaru m'a initié aux siestes crapuleuses sous les arbres. Qui sont, je dois l'avouer pas désagréables du tout, bien au contraire). Enfin cette fois-ci, quelqu'un m'attend, et je ne suis pas totalement rassuré de le savoir seul. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut lui passer par la tête en l'espace d'une matinée. Je m'arrête quand même pour acheter de quoi manger « équilibré » et vais chercher de nouvelles compresses, bandes, pommade, enfin le parfait nécessaire au petit infirmier que je suis actuellement. Je rentre, il est assis devant mon bureau, en train de lire un quelconque parchemin.

- J'ai pris des légumes, j'ai pensé que des ramens à tous les repas c'était pas ton truc.

- Merci.

Je regarde et me rends compte que mon foutoir à disparu comme par magie. (Oui, enfin je me doute que ce n'est pas magique, chui pas si con. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me représenter Sasuke nettoyant mon appart…).

- T'as fait le ménage ?!

- Hm

- T'as mangé ?

- Non

- Ça va, je m'en occupe.

- Naruto…

- Ouais ?

- J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs

- Oui, mais tout le monde en fait

- Non, je veux dire, j'ai fait d'énormes erreurs de jugement.

Il se lève, il a du mal à se déplacer, il va s'asseoir sur le canapé sans même me lancer un regard.

- Tu agis bizarrement, tu sais…

- Moi ? Et toi ? Pour quelqu'un qui compte devenir Hokage…

- Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Oui, je vais devenir Hokage et je vais suivre le chemin qui me paraît juste pour y parvenir.

- Et tu penses pouvoir y arriver sans avoir à sacrifier personne ?

_- Je ne vais sacrifier personne _! Et même toi Sasuke, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, si c'est là où tu veux en venir.

- Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Naruto.

De quel droit, se permet-il de me juger ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas croire en moi ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Il croit sans doute que je ne sais pas ce qu'est le sacrifice, que je suis naïf au point de croire que personne ne sera blessé. Mais c'est l'inverse, j'ai vécu trop de pertes, trop de blessures inutiles et trop de personnes sont mortes pour cette paix. Je ne peux pas abandonner, je ne peux surtout pas les abandonner maintenant. Sinon leur mort n'aura servi à rien. Asuma, Jiraiya, Fukasaku (1), mon père, Nagato, Kakashi qui est entre la vie et la mort. Toutes ses personnes ont cru en moi, ils ont placé tous leurs espoirs en moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre pour eux. Et il y a aussi tous ceux qui me soutiennent quoiqu'il en coûte. Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Konohamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba,… Non vraiment je ne peux pas les décevoir même si cela veut dire accomplir l'impensable. Après tout Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, impossible est un mot que je ne dis jamais !

- Y'en a marre ! Je n'en peux plus de ce comportement passif agressif que tu as

- Tu n'as p…

- Laisse moi finir ! Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te comprendre. Je suis d'une patience extrême avec toi, comme avec personne je ne l'ai été. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de jouer avec moi, tu n'as pas idée des efforts que je fais pour essayer de me mettre à ta place. Mais c'est très dur de te comprendre Sasuke, alors _s'il te plaît_, explique-moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors ?

Il se redresse et s'avance vers moi. Je suis hyper tendu, j'ai les poings fermés, j'essaye de me contenir. Je ne lui ai même pas dit le quart des choses que j'ai sur le cœur. J'ai besoin qu'il fasse un premier pas vers moi, je veux vraiment l'aider, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me considère encore comme un gamin. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même qu'à nos treize ans, et je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point cela m'affecte qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Il prend ma main gauche dans les siennes et la caresse doucement. J'ouvre ma bouche de surprise, mais aucun son n'en sort. Son expression s'adoucit et il me regarde droit dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il a toute mon attention. Et pour le coup, il l'a vraiment.

- Écoutes, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Pas réellement. Je voudrais tout te dire, je te jure que c'est ce que je veux, mais le fait de l'exposer à haute voix, de te le dire à toi, ça rendra les choses bien réelles et définitives. Et c'est juste, que je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à admettre tout ce qui vient de se passer dernièrement.

- Sasuke… Si tu laisses en l'état, tu ne pourras rien faire pour améliorer les choses. Sans parler du fait que tu ne pourras jamais voir de l'avant.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec le passé. Je n'ai pas encore accompli ma vengeance…

- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais bon sang Sasuke, de qui veux-tu encore te venger ? Tu as tué ton frère, c'est pas suffisant ?

J'ai regretté mes propos à la seconde où j'ai vu l'expression de peine sur son visage. Il paraîtrait qu'avoir atteint son but, en tuant Itachi, ne l'ait pas libéré de sa rancœur, il me semble que c'est peut être même pire qu'avant.

- On va s'asseoir et tu vas m'écouter

- D'accord, mais…

- Non, pas de mais, tu t'assoies et tu te tais

- Ça va, ça va

- Après la mort… Après la mort d'Itachi, Madara m'a recueilli

- Madara ?

- Ne me coupe pas toutes les cinq minutes sinon j'aurais besoin de trois mois pour tout te dire !

Je me tais donc devant son regard sévère, il vaut mieux. Il m'explique donc toute l'histoire depuis la mort d'Orochimaru, la constitution de la team Hebi, renommée Taka, le combat avec Itachi dans les grandes lignes, et la rencontre avec Madara. C'est apparemment le type au masque se faisant appeler Tobi. Et il peut aussi contrôler Kyuubi, que d'informations réjouissantes… J'affiche une tête de plus en plus consternée quand j'apprends que l'attaque de Kyuubi, il y a 17 ans est certainement dû à cet homme, indirectement il est la cause de la mort du Yondaime et de ma condition éternelle en tant que jinchuriki. Je ne peux pas empêcher la colère de m'envahir petit à petit. Mais c'est humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il continue cependant son récit, je ne simule pas ma surprise quand j'apprends que le clan Uchiha programmait un coup d'état et que des ordres ont été donnés à Itachi pour sa destruction. Mais cela explique le côté ambigu de l'aîné Uchiha. Madara a toujours voulu diriger Konoha, et il pensait rallier Sasuke à sa cause. Seulement, tout comme son frère, il s'est contenté de faire semblant de le suivre. Malheureusement Madara est assez difficile à berner, une fois découvert, son équipe et lui essayèrent de fuir ce qui fut très peu apprécié par le boss de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke et Karin furent gravement blessés, quant à Juugo il se sacrifia pour leur donner une opportunité de s'en sortir.

- Tu comprends maintenant que j'ai des regrets, je ne sais même pas si Suigetsu et Karin ont pu s'échapper de là.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré directement à Konoha ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'étais complètement déboussolé, je venais de tuer mon frère, mon frère _innocent. _J'étais en colère contre Konoha, contre cette injustice, je voulais juste que quelqu'un paye pour tout ça.

- Et cela en t'alliant à l'Akatsuki ? Ils_ tuent_ des personnes _innocentes_, Sasuke.

- De toute façon pour toi c'est toujours tout blanc ou tout noir. J'étais sûr que tu allais me juger.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, c'est juste que, bon sang Sasuke, ils utilisent les bijuus, qu'aurais tu fais si Madara t'avait demandé de me capturer ?

- Je suis tranquille parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

- C'est ça ta réponse ? Comment veux-tu que les gens cessent de souffrir si tu ne romps pas ce cycle de haine.

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Que je ne fasse rien contre ça ?

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois _rien_ faire. Mais tuer n'est pas la solution à tout, loin de là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Itachi m'a demandé qui je choisirais entre Konoha et toi.

- De quoi ?!

- J'ai vu ton frère avant votre combat, je pense qu'il voulait s'assurer que quelqu'un continuerait à veiller sur toi…

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin qu'on veille sur moi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut être parce que tu manques totalement de discernement !

Ses sharingans s'activent sous la colère, il est si énervé que sa mâchoire se contracte et ses jambes prennent une posture de combat. Je l'ai peut être cherché, mais il l'a en partie mérité. Je le vois grimper sur la fenêtre, un sentiment d'affolement me prend. Il ne compte pas sérieusement partir maintenant et dans cet état ? Je le retiens par le bras.

- Peut être que je ferais de meilleurs choix si on me donnait toutes les informations dès le départ ! Mais, merci pour tout Naruto, je vois toute la confiance que tu me portes.

- Réfléchis où veux-tu aller ?

- Ailleurs qu'ici. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais trouver pire !

Je prends délicatement sa main comme lui l'a fait pour moi, plus tôt. Je veux l'apaiser, je sais que maintenant qu'on s'est dit le plus dur, on peut redevenir aussi proches qu'avant, voir plus.

- Sasuke, je t'en pris, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas tomber encore une fois.

À vrai dire, je n'aurais aucun mal à le tirer de force à l'intérieur, il n'est même pas à la moitié de ses capacités, et notre dispute a été pour le moins épuisante. Donc je n'aurais pas besoin de déployer toutes mes techniques pour arriver à mes fins. Oui, mais voilà, je veux que ça vienne de lui. J'ai dit que je le ramènerai, même contre sa volonté, mais si c'est pour qu'il parte à la première occasion, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Si je reste là…

- Si tu restes là… ?

Je le regarde avec espoir, et lui fais signe de continuer.

- Quel est l'avantage pour moi, ou même pour toi, que je reste ici ?

Je suis quelque peu désemparé, je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. D'un autre côté je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le faire rester.

- L'avantage c'est que je serais heureux que tu sois là. Je ne serais plus seul. Toi non plus. A deux, ça sera tellement plus simple de destituer Danzo et Madara, de faire table rase du passé, d'instaurer la paix et la justice dont le monde ninja à besoin. Et je sais que tu peux m'aider pour ça, Sasuke.

Il me répond par un faible sourire, mais cela me suffit pour dire qu'il est d'accord. Il descend de la fenêtre, quelque peu tremblotant, je le réceptionne dans mes bras. Je respire avidement son odeur, comme pour m'assurer de sa présence et le serre encore plus fortement.

- Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour mettre les gens de ton côté. Pas vrai, Dobe ?

- Il paraît,… Mais c'est beaucoup plus dur avec toi.

- Hm, Merci

- C'était pas un compliment, teme

Je le sens ricaner doucement dans mon cou. Sans déconner, ce mec me fait peur parfois, souffre-t-il de schizophrénie ou un truc du genre ? On est en droit de se le demander.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Un plan pour quoi ?

- Pour la paix, idiot !

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! Et non pas pour l'instant, j'ai toujours fait les trucs au feeling, c'est nouveau pour moi de planifier.

- Demain, on ira voir l'Hokage

- Ok, en attendant ça serait pas mal que tu te reposes, t'es mal en point !

- Si tu pouvais éviter de pointer du doigt ma faible condition physique… C'est un peu comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ouh, c'est impressionnant comme tu es susceptible !

_- Je t'emmerde, Dobe _

C'est fou on revient à nos habitudes à une vitesse impressionante. Lorsqu'on est que tout les deux on passe du tragique au joyeux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. On dirait qu'on vit ensemble depuis toujours, ça me fait drôle.

Je lui fais un bisous sur le front, il écarquille les yeux de ce geste inattendu. Je ris sous cape, oh, il rougit en plus de ça. C'est mignon. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de rougir, comme un être humain normal… Quoi ? C'est un Uchiha, on a toujours l'impression que ces gars sont à moitié robot.

Il se dirige vers la chambre, il attrape ma main au passage. Je le suis, pas contrariant, il s'allonge sur mon lit dans une position que je trouve plus qu'attirante. S'en rend-t-il seulement compte ? Il me fait signe de me mettre à côté de lui, j'obéis à cette demande muette. À peine me suis-je installé qu'il pose sa tête sur mon torse, apparemment il a décidé que je serais son nouveau coussin, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais bon…Je le sens se décontracter peu à peu et je me mets à caresser doucement ses cheveux et là chose étrange, il embrasse mon épaule et s'endort contre moi. Et moi, je suis comme un con, pétrifié ne sachant plus que penser. Sérieusement ce type cherche à me rendre fou ? Si c'est le cas, je trouve qu'il s'y prend remarquablement bien !

Il finit par se réveiller, mais ne bouge pas. Moi je suis toujours dans mon trip statue, il me regarde les yeux presque rieurs. C'est que ça le fait marrer en plus de me mettre dans cet état. Que j'aime son visage ! C'est pas possible d'avoir un visage aussi parfait ! Il se met entre mes jambes, je commence à appréhender sérieusement ce qui va suivre. Je sens ma température corporelle montée ce qui ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir connaissant parfaitement ce que va être la prochaine étape s'il ne s'enlève pas de là. Il approche encore son visage du mien, je ne sais pas ce qui me fascine le plus, si ce sont ses yeux si profonds, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau si claire, ses lèvres qu'on a envi de manger ou encore les traits fins de son visage.

Je sens que ce qui va se passer va immanquablement faire basculer notre relation.

Seulement…

- Naruto ! Tu es là ?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) C'est la vieille grenouille qui a enseignée le mode sennin à Jiraiya et Naruto, pour ceux qui ne se rapellaient plus de son nom (j'en faisais partie)

Voilà, le chapitre 2. Beaucoup de révélations, mais j'avais besoin de tout mettre à plat pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

titre: Répare moi

Pairing: NaruSasu

**/!/ Spoil /!/ : OUI**

Genre: Général/Romance/Humour/Yaoi

Rating: M

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes/Avertissements: POV Naruto en grande majorité, OOC, lemons à venir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**madison2a**: Contente que tu aimes les pensées de Naruto, je m'amuse beaucoup à les écrire ^^

**Neliana**: Oh je crois que je vais garder mon Sasuke fragile et attachant un bout de temps, je l'aime bien comme ça ! Donc voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux autres. Et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Naruto ! Tu es là ?

C'est sûrement Sai, je demande doucement au beau brun qui est encore sur moi, s'il peut camoufler son chacra, il hoche la tête et je le conduis dans la salle de bain.

J'ouvre ensuite la porte et vois mon nouveau coéquipier. À la tête qu'il fait, il ne va pas m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Un peu mieux je crois…

- Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

- Sans problèmes.

- Tant mieux. Sakura s'inquiète pour toi, elle m'a dit qu'il y a deux jours tu étais parti avant la fin de la mission et que tu ne voulais voir personne.

- Je…Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'essaye d'aller bien, j'essaye vraiment mais avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment ce n'est pas évident.

- Je comprends, je suis désolé Naruto…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je suis dans la Racine, enfin plus maintenant, mais j'ai longtemps été aux ordres de Danzo, tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir.

- Écoute Sai, l'important c'est que tu n'y sois plus. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les côtés positifs, surtout en ce moment sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

Il cherche à me dire quelque chose, mais de toute évidence il hésite. En tant normal, je le ferais rentrer, lui proposerais à boire et on parlerait un peu plus. Mais là, j'héberge un « clandestin », et je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça se découvre maintenant.

- Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

- J'imagine que tu le découvriras dans tous les cas, donc autant que ça vienne de quelqu'un qui ne t'es pas hostile.

- Vas y, je t'écoute

- Danzo fait pression sur le conseil pour que tu sois surveillé et qu'on te retire tes missions.

- Et pourquoi pas m'enfermer tant qu'on y est ?

- C'est exactement là où il voudrait en arrivé et il a l'appui d'un certain nombre de villageois.

- J'y crois pas, la tâche est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que mon propre village me mette des bâtons dans les roues.

- Saches, qu'on ne laissera pas faire ça et Tsunade te défends. Elle est Hokage, son avis reste le plus important.

- Je l'espère…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. On est tous là en tout cas si tu as besoin de parler ou autre.

- Je sais… Je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul à tout ça…Me recentrer par rapport aux derniers évènements et réfléchir sur la suite des opérations.

- Je vois, je suis content que tu continues de te nourrir, c'est déjà ça, et je vais dire aux autres que tu te portes bien.

- Merci

Sur ce il part, je reste figé devant ma porte, là ça ne va pas du tout, je sens que ma tête des mauvais jours refait surface. Deux bras m'enserrent les épaules, je l'avais presque oublié… Il me regarde fixement, je tente un sourire, mais je vois que ça ne vient pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- …

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je commence à me demander combien d'obstacles vais-je encore devoir surmonter. Parce que plus ça va, plus la fin de ce cauchemar me semble éloignée.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas en quoi parler fera changer les choses. Que dirait mon père ou Jiraiya s'ils me voyaient enfermé, comme un animal sauvage, par mon propre village ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez le cafard, il faut que je repense à eux…

Sasuke m'essuie les joues, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais laissé couler des larmes. C'est ridicule de craquer maintenant, je le sais, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, me fais glisser par terre et mets ma tête entre mes genoux. Je sens Sasuke s'approcher, il s'assied près de moi, met une main sur mon dos tandis que l'autre me caresse les cheveux. Je le sens qui m'attire vers lui. Je verse quelques larmes dans son cou comme lui hier soir. Il me serre un peu plus et je me blottis encore dans sa peau douce, j'aimerais pouvoir me fondre dans cette chaleur. Il me dit des choses rassurantes, me parle de choses et d'autres je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir. Il me dit que quoi que ce soit il fera tout son possible pour moi et curieusement je me sens un peu mieux. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'on n'est pas dans notre assiette en ce moment.

- Je suppose que c'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour moi d'arriver à l'improviste… Je suis conscient d'ajouter des problèmes à ceux que tu as déjà. Je suis désolé…

- …Ne le sois pas. Ton retour est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis un bon moment.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et, à cet instant, il n'y a plus que lui. Je ne vois que lui et sans que se soit prémédité, j'attrape son menton. Je m'approche et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne se recule pas au contraire il commence à jouer avec les miennes, je lèche sa lèvre inférieure, il me laisse une ouverture et je m'y précipite, cherchant ardemment sa langue, puis plus doucement j'explore tous les recoins où il me permet d'aller.

Je le sens se reculer, d'un coup je prends conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je crois que je rougis mais lui n'est pas en reste. Il a l'air très gêné, et moi je me sens nul maintenant, pourtant je pensais que c'était ce qu'il allait ce passer si Sai ne nous avait pas interrompus.

Je le veux tellement fort...C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai imaginé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…C'est mon premier baiser…Un vrai, je veux dire…

Là d'un coup, je me sens tout con. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Tu veux recommencer ?

- Et…Tu en avais envie aussi ? Je…Je ne t'ai pas forcé ?

- Je crois…Je crois que j'en avais envie aussi.

- Tu crois ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien…

Je ne sais pas ce que dois faire maintenant et donc je reste où je suis sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Apparemment Sasuke a décidé d'adopter la même technique que moi, ce qui n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Jusqu'à quand va-t-on rester là ? Je pense que des gens sont morts comme ça…

Bon, j'entreprends de me lever, il m'imite, je suis face à lui, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. On est tous les deux tendus ce qui me mets franchement mal à l'aise. Je le regarde gentiment, lui souris et me dirige vers le balcon. Je ne sais pas si la fuite était la meilleure solution mais bon, mettons que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. J'apprécie les derniers rayons de soleil, je vois que Sasuke a pris un livre et s'est installé dans le canapé.

Je reste là je ne sais pas combien de temps, quand je reviens à la réalité, il fait nuit. Sasuke a entrepris de faire le repas, je le remercie d'avoir pris en charge le dîner. Surtout qu'avec tout ça on a sauté le déjeuner ! Je ne devais pas être moi-même pour ne pas m'en rendre compte !

Bizarrement, le repas est assez animé, il me demande un peu des nouvelles de tout le monde, je me doute que ça ne l'intéresse qu'à moitié mais je lui réponds volontiers en racontant quelques anecdotes, histoire de nous faire oublier le malaise qui s'est installé depuis l'épisode du baiser.

Après avoir mangé, je me pose la question du couchage. Je ne sais pas s'il aura envie de dormir dans le même lit que moi ce soir…

- J'ai un matelas ici, je te laisse mon lit si tu veux…

- Non, euh, enfin je veux dire c'est bon ne t'embêtes pas, sinon je peux dormir sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Non, hors de question que je te laisse dormir là, c'est inconfortable au possible et dans ton état c'est loin d'être recommandé…

- Alors, on peut faire comme la nuit dernière, il est grand ton lit…

- Ok !

Je ne vais pas lui dire non, c'est ce que je voulais, mais alors pourquoi je me sens si nerveux ? A la fois je me sens mal parce que cette situation est très ambiguë d'un autre côté, je ne cherche qu'à de me rapprocher de lui. Je prétexte le fait de regarder ses blessures pour pouvoir le toucher, pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de ces contacts ? C'est possible que je sois drogué ? Merde, je suis devenu accro bien trop vite ! Et l'on peut dire qu'il ne fait absolument rien pour me repousser, il se laisse volontiers cajoler par mes soins et m'offre quelques caresses de-ci de là. Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour me dire d'arrêter ce petit jeu ?

On finit par se coucher, je crois qu'on est tous les deux épuisés émotionnellement de cette journée et huit heures de sommeil ne seraient pas de refus.

On est couché l'un à côté de l'autre. Le voilà qui se rapproche, il veut quoi lui ? Ne me dites pas qu'il me fait du rentre dedans ! Il met une main sur mes hanches…OK, je me contiens et ne hurle pas comme un dératé, je me contente de respirer bien plus fort qu'à la normale ce qui doit me donner un air fin, tiens ! Je le regarde, je me sens fondre, d'un geste expert je lui dégage les quelques mèches qui cachent son visage. Il me fait un petit sourire, il entremêle ses jambes aux miennes et ne bouge plus. Ce gars joue avec ma santé mentale ! J'ai vraiment du mal à analyser tous ses signaux. Et non, merci bien, mais je ne vais pas lire le livre « les relations humaines pour les nuls », je ne suis pas Sai ! Blague mise à part, je le regarde s'endormir, il a l'air très paisible comme ça. Peut être même trop pour un ninja en situation irrégulière, au moins je sais qu'il a toute confiance en moi, ce qui est déjà pas mal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille seul dans le lit, mes questionnements se stoppent vite lorsque j'entends le bruit de la douche. Je me lève tant bien que mal. Je pars dans la cuisine pour faire du café. Je vois sortir Sasuke en serviette, il a l'air d'aller mieux du point de vue de ses blessures. Je crois que cette vision finie de me réveiller. Je mets deux sucres dans mon café, l'avale encore brûlant et pars m'habiller. Lorsque je reviens, je le trouve à table une tasse dans les mains, savourant chaque gorgée de cette boisson miracle. Je mange mes ramens, lui n'avale rien, je me retiens de faire un quelconque commentaire à ce sujet, après tout je ne suis pas sa mère.

- On y va maintenant, voir Gondaime ?

- C'est toi qui vois…

- Alors, on y va.

On passe par les toits, pas spécialement envie de se faire harponner par des villageois ou des connaissances, on est parti assez tôt pour éviter l'activité habituelle. En quelques minutes, on arrive devant la porte. J'ouvre et comme je m'y attendais, je la vois endormie sur sa paperasse. Enfin pour cette fois je serais compréhensif étant donné qu'il n'est que sept heures du matin… Nan, c'est trop tentant…

- OBAACHAN ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !!!

Elle sursaute légèrement et se relève en grognant, jette un coup d'œil vers moi puis se penche vers Sasuke. Elle sort ensuite une bouteille de saké et je ne saurais dire si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe pour nous.

- Uchiha Sasuke, je présume ?

- Hm

Bon, je crois que je vais devoir jouer l'intermédiaire parce que ce genre de réponses, ça va vite l'énerver à la vieille.

- Personne ne m'a indiqué ton entrée dans le village…

- Je suis arrivé dans la nuit, il y a deux jours de cela.

Je la vois qui manque de s'étouffer, faut dire qu'un nukenin de classe S qui passe plus de 48 heures dans le village sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ça ne fait pas sérieux…

- Et puis je savoir ce que tu as fait depuis ton arrivée ?

- Chez Naruto.

Elle se tourne vers moi, je sens que je vais encore me prendre un meuble dans la tronche, bon c'est pas comme si j'en n'avais pas l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas tellement agréable. Et malgré son âge avancé, il se trouve qu'elle est encore assez rapide…

- Peux-tu m'expliquer, Naruto ?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer, il est arrivé sans prévenir, tout d'un coup, il était là, agonisant à ma fenêtre. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soigner, je pense que c'était la seule chose à faire

- Me prévenir peut être !! Et pendant ta mission ? Tu l'as laissé sans surveillance ? Mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

- N'exagérons rien, et il n'a tué personne durant ce laps de temps ! Puis ce n'est pas un gamin, il sait se gérer, pas besoin de surveillance.

Bon vu qu'elle devient rouge de colère, j'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

- Naruto, tu sors !

- Quoi ? Non, je suis pas d'accord !

- J'ai dis tu sors et tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'exécuter et sans traîner !

J'hésite un peu, je jette un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, comme il me fait signe d'y aller, j'obéis et ferme la porte derrière moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Non, mais de qui se moque-t-on ? Ça fait des heures que je suis dans ce couloir, j'en peux plus ! Bon peut être pas des heures mais au moins 45 minutes ! Quoi ? J'aime pas attendre sans rien faire, c'est pas de ma faute ! Puis il va bientôt y avoir le peuple ici, ils pensent à la pagaille que ça va causer cette histoire. Et m'exclure, MOI ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Et puis de quoi parlent-ils à la fin ? Si leur discussion est si intéressante que ça la moindre des choses serait de me faire participer !

Enfin, et je dis bien enfin, Sasuke sort du bureau, il a une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage et je déteste ça ! Tsunade me demande de rentrer, je tente un dernier contact visuel vers le brun, mais n'obtient rien.

- De quoi avez-vous si longuement parlé ?!

- De pas mal de choses, de toi en particulier. Et arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu me donnes la migraine !

- Comment ça de moi ?

- Comment tu vas en ce moment ?

- Ça va très bien !

- Sérieusement…

- J'imagine que ça dépend des moments...

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour ce qui se passe à ton sujet dans le village.

- …

- On va annoncer la réussite de ta mission, qui était de ramener Sasuke Uchiha.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Ramener le dernier Uchiha à Konoha est un geste fort, qui aura sans doute un impact sur l'opinion du village à ton sujet. Sasuke est d'accord avec moi. Cela permettrait de remonter ta côte de popularité.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Naruto… Je pense que ta liberté est plus importante que la vérité, surtout que celle-ci ne blesse personne.

- C'est sans doute vrai, seulement je veux devenir Hokage, et je veux avoir l'opinion favorable des villageois pour des choses que j'ai réellement faites !

- Et si Danzo arrive à ses fins, que feras-tu ? Tu quitteras le village ? Sasuke m'a parler de Madara, on ne le vaincra pas sans toi, que fera-t-on si tu es enfermé ?

- Bien sûr que non je ne quitterais pas le village ! Il faut juste qu'on rassemble les preuves suffisantes pour inculper Danzo et lui faire perdre tout pouvoir dans le village et en dehors.

- Cela va prendre énormément de temps de constituer ce dossier…et d'ici là…

- Pas de tant de temps que ça, il a fait pas mal d'erreurs dernièrement. On peut demander de l'aide à Sai, voir s'il a encore accès à quelques endroits protégés de la Racine. On ira voir le quartier Uchiha avec Sasuke et on demandera à Shizune et Sakura de regarder aux archives.

- C'est ton choix après tout, je t'aurais donné mon avis. Je vais quand même annoncer le retour de l'Uchiha au village.

- Je ne sais pas comment cette nouvelle va être accueilli…

- Après Pein, tout le monde est assez méfiant, mais ça reste du positif. Ça te dérange qu'il continue à vivre chez toi ?

Je secoue ma tête en signe de négation. Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère l'avoir avec moi, au moins je sais s'il va bien.

- Et sinon ses blessures, ça va aller ?

- J'ai presque tout guéri, mais c'était déjà en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Faudra juste le faire passer à l'hôpital, dans trois ou quatre jours pour un bilan complet. Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses séquelles psychologiques qui sont plus profondes et plus graves que ce qu'il veut bien nous montrer.

- Comment ça ? Quelles séquelles psychologiques ?

- Tu devrais lui demander de t'en parler…

Je ressors confus. Plus préoccupé par Sasuke qu'autre chose. Qu'est ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voili voulou ! Chapitre 3 en ligne ^^

Qu'en pensez vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

titre: Répare moi

Pairing: NaruSasu

**/!/ Spoil /!/ : OUI**

Genre: Général/Romance/Yaoi

Rating: M

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Avertissements: POV Naruto en grande majorité, OOC, lemons à venir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Neliana**: Sasuke est un garçon mysterieux. Et la mort de Danzo je suis d'accord mais c'est pas pour tout de suite... Et oui, ça va être encore plus sérieux entre eux dans ce chapitre tu vas voir ! ;) Merci de reviewer si régulièrement, ça me fait très plaisir :)

**Salopette** : Ma fic est excitante ? Tant mieux ! XD et voilà la suite !

**hiyana **: Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tu vas bientôt tout savoir ! Et non, Sasuke n'est pas avec eux dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il ressort à un moment.

Notes: Il n'y a que du NaruSasuNaru dans ce chapitre et un lime assez explicite donc un peu hard...

* * *

On rentre chez nous, enfin chez moi, bon on peut dire chez nous vu qu'il va habiter dans mon appart. Je vais attendre qu'on soit à l'intérieur pour le questionner.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Il y a des trucs que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

- Non

- Tu es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis

- Pourtant Tsunade a…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves s'il n'y a rien ? Je dis pas ça pour t'agacer, je veux juste être au courant.

- Il a des choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi, Naruto.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

- C'est pas une question de confiance. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Hou, que ce mec est têtu c'est pas possible ! Il n'y a jamais rien de facile avec lui ! Il est parti dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. S'il croit que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, il se met le doigt dans l'œil, l'Uchiha.

Dites moi que je rêve. Il a fermé ma chambre à clef, comme il n'y a pas de clef, j'imagine qu'il s'est servi d'un parchemin pour la mettre sous sceller. Foutu ninja !

- Sasuke ! Ouvre cette porte !

- …

- Sasuke… Je vais la défoncer si tu ne m'ouvres pas !

- Vas y. Déboîtes toi l'épaule, pour ce que j'en ai à faire...

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

- Le temps que tu fasses le repas

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONICHE !

- …

- Bâtard !

Le pire c'est que je pars vraiment préparer à manger. J'ai faim et j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors… Pff, je vous jure qu'il est énervant. Je me demande pourquoi toutes les filles sont à fond sur lui, il est très beau certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins insupportable ! Je suis en train de couper les légumes lorsque je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Il se penche et vient m'embrasser dans le cou. Mmm, oui il y a quand même de gros avantages à vivre avec Sasuke.

- Tu viens t'excuser, teme ?!

- Non

- Alors quoi ?

- Hm, je pensais que le repas pouvait attendre un peu…

Il enlève son T-shirt et me fait lâcher mon couteau pour que je passe les bras autour de sa taille.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ? J'ai envie ! Ça fait un baille que je n'ai plus eue de relations sexuelles.

- PARDON ?!

- Qu'est ce qui t'étonne ?

- M-mais hier, tu m'as dit que c'était ton premier baiser

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu as…Tu as déjà fait l'amour, mais tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

- Hn

- Et tu trouves ça normal ?!

- Ça te gêne de savoir ça ?

- C'était qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, des ninjas d'Oto ou des civils, c'est pas important.

- C'EST PAS IMPORTANT ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Des ninjas ? Des civils ? Combien ? Et moi ? Ce n'est pas important non plus ?!

Je suis tellement énervé que si je n'attendais pas sa réponse je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête.

- Toi, ça n'a rien avoir ! Comment peux-tu simplement te poser la question ?! Tu es ma personne, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai vraiment envie d'être.

- …

- Naruto…

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire passer le temps et je ne vais certainement pas coucher avec toi jusque parce que tu es en manque !

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai été maladroit, je suis désolé.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, ça va un peu mieux même si je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'il ait eu plusieurs amants. Rien que de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ça me donne des sueurs froides. Je veux que ça compte entre nous. C'est sûrement mon côté fleure bleu, pas que j'en sois fier, mais c'est comme ça. Je le veux pour moi tout seul, et je m'en fous que ça paraisse égoïste, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ah oui, au fait…

- Obaa-chan m'a dit que tu avais des séquelles psychologiques… J'aimerais savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu ne lâches donc jamais...

- Faut croire que non.

- Dobe !

- Alors ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Puisque je te le demande. Allez, s'il te plaît, j'aime pas savoir que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Ce sont des souvenirs d'Oto, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'en rappeler.

- Mais tu pourrais m'en parler, au moins une fois, que je puisse comprendre, que je puisse t'aider…

- Hm

-Sasuke, vas y !

- J'ai passé deux ans à Oto, Naruto. Ça n'a rien avoir avec Konoha.

Je lui fais comprendre que je ne suis pas si bête, malgré ce qu'il insinue et qu'il peut continuer.

- Deux ans à regarder Orochimaru torturer des innocents, jouer avec la vie comme si ce n'était rien, comme s'il avait tous les droits. Deux ans à entendre des hurlements de douleur la nuit, à regarder Kabuto faire des expériences ignobles et traiter ces humains comme des animaux et encore. Et surtout deux ans, où je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça.

J'ai la main posait contre ma bouche ouverte, le pire c'est que je sais qu'il me donne la version "soft" et que la réalité devait être pire que ça.

- Je me sens coupable à un point dont tu n'as pas idée. Le pire c'est que je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi même. Alors oui j'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça, mais moi obsédé dans ma quête de pouvoir pour assouvir ma vengeance, je n'ai rien fait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour tuer un frère qui a passé sa vie a essayé de me protéger. Donc comment veux-tu que je me sente après ça ? Je n'ai fait que cumuler les erreurs.

- Ne dis pas ça. On aurait dû te mettre au courant, Itachi aurait dû te le dire. Et tu ne fais pas que des erreurs. Tu as tué Orochimaru. Tu es revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu peux encore te racheter, tu dois te racheter.

- Je ne vois pas comment…

- On va tuer Madara, on va instaurer la paix sur Oto et...et faire plein d'autres choses aussi.

- Mh, bien sûr...

- Non, je t'assure qu'on peut le faire. Il faut qu'on le fasse !

Il me fait son petit sourire, mais je le trouve encore faible et il est toujours très pâle.

- C'était pour ça la sexe.

- De quoi tu me parles là ?

- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Coucher sans sentiments, c'était presque vital là-bas pour moi. Tu sais pour oublier, au moins pour quelques heures…

- Je veux y aller doucement avec toi Sasuke. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour parce qu'on en a envie et pas parce que tu veux oublier ce que tu as vécu.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dis que c'était différent avec toi !

- Je sais, mais je veux attendre

Je déteste cet air qu'il a sur le visage, je déteste le voir comme ça. Et je me déteste pour ne pas savoir quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Il ne me croit pas, il est en train de ce faire un film pour rien du tout, je le sais. Je le connais trop bien ! Je me rapproche de lui et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. J'essaye de faire passer tout ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire dans ce baiser. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et approfondit le baiser, je redécouvre chaque recoin de sa bouche. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure et défait ma veste d'un geste pressé. Je me recule un peu et reprend ma respiration.

- Sasuke…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! Je t'ai tout dis alors pourquoi tu me le refuses encore ?

- Ce n'est pas que ça. Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant c'est tout.

- J'en étais sûr ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire ! Je te dégoûte maintenant c'est ça ?!

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

- Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi ?

- C-c'est…Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas aller trop vite

- Mais arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Dire que je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'honnête…

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense vraiment que je ne veux pas à cause de cette histoire. Comme s'il pouvait me dégoûter, c'est ridicule ! Pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, je me jette sur lui et me remets à lui dévorer la bouche. Cette fois-ci je me fais plus violent, je ne lui laisse aucun contrôle dans l'échange. On se dirige vers le lit, toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Je lui enlève son haut noir un peu brusquement et caresse son torse de façon désordonnée. Mes joues doivent être rouges et je sens le désir augmenter de plus en plus en moi.

- Naru…Naruto arrête

- Bon sang ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Je ne veux pas le faire si tu te forces !

- J'ai l'air de faire ça contre mon grès ?

Et pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles, je presse mon entrejambe contre lui pour qu'il sente bien qu'il m'excite. Il écarte les yeux sous la surprise.

- Tu as envie ?

- Non, non, je simule ça ne se voit pas ?! Et c'est moi qu'on appelle baka…

Il ne dit plus rien et passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour l'enlever. On se déshabille rapidement, nos vêtements sont jetés au sol sans grande considération. Il s'allonge nu sur le lit et j'avoue que je suis un peu tendu. Je m'avance lentement, et reste un moment à hésiter sur le mouvement à faire.

- Tu ne sais pas comment faire ou quoi ?

Il me dit ça sous le ton de la rigolade sans doute pour que je me dépêche, mais je ne peux faire autrement que de rougir violemment et de baisser les yeux sur le matelas.

- Naruto ?

Son ton est plus sérieux et il place une main sur ma joue pour que je réponde.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Tu veux dire avec un homme ?

- Je veux dire que je ne l'ai jamais fait tout court.

- Oh...

- Je suis déjà sortis avec d'autres personnes, mais on n'est pas allé aussi loin. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Non, rien, je suis vraiment très content d'être ton premier. Pour tout te dire j'osais même pas en rêver.

Je peux sentir toute l'émotion qu'il met dans ces paroles et je peux aussi affirmer qu'il est sincère. Moi qui pensais qu'il trouverait ça ridicule… Il m'embrasse langoureusement puis il prend ma main et la pose sur sa virilité dressée. Il passe ensuite ses doigts entre les miens et guide mes mouvements.

- On ne va pas le faire aujourd'hui

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je veux que ta première fois soit spéciale. Cela n'empêche pas de s'amuser un peu maintenant.

Je le laisse faire, le sens frémir sous mes gestes peu assurés et ça me fait sourire. Je suis fasciné par ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux mis clos embués par le plaisir. Je passe mon autre main dans ses cheveux noirs pour qu'il se tourne vers moi, que je puisse profiter pleinement de cette vision délicieuse. J'accélère la cadence et le masturbe franchement, je suis récompensé par des gémissements de plaisir.

Il se penche pour quémander un baiser. Je le lui donne bien volontiers, il se cambre, je sens qu'il est proche de la jouissance. Il finit par passer de l'autre côté du plaisir en gémissant mon prénom.

Je suis frustré, je ne regrette absolument pas ce que je viens de faire à Sasuke et je veux toujours qu'on attende pour le faire en vrai, mais n'empêche que je suis frustré ! Je me lève pour partir vers la salle de bain et soulager cette tension. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas. Il attrape mon poignet et d'un geste fort me fait perdre l'équilibre et m'étale sur le lit. Il se met sur moi et se remet à m'embrasser. Là je suis dans une position assez inconfortable. Il commence à mordiller ma peau, je me mets à gémir, il retrace mes abdominaux avec sa bouche ou sa langue.

- Sasuke ?

- Laisses moi m'occuper de toi s'il te plaît…

S'il dit « s'il te plaît », je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'opposer à ce traitement de faveur. Il descend de plus en plus bas…Je vais craquer ! Je m'entends gémir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Il embrasse enfin mon membre dressé, je me cambre en m'accrochant aux draps comme un malade. Chaque coup de langue me fait monter un peu plus au septième ciel. Toute idée ou raisonnement à disparu, il n'y a plus que cette sensation de chaleur humide et délicieuse. Je me noie dans le plaisir alors qu'il entreprend un mouvement de va et vient. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi proche de l'extase de toute ma vie. Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir…

- Je…Je…Huuummm

Je n'arrive pas à formuler mes pensées, je suis submergé par l'émotion, lorsque tout s'arrête, je me relève surpris et frustré.

- Laisses moi te faire jouir, Naruto

Oh putain sa voix ! J'ai failli éjaculer rien quand entendant cette phrase, cette voix suave, ça devrait pas être permis d'avoir une voix aussi sensuelle. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il évite le plus possible de parler en public, il a peur qu'on lui saute dessus et Kami-sama ça n'est pas exagéré ! Il s'appuie sur ses coudes et reprend ses prouesses buccales, ma tête est plongée en arrière. Je sens mes canines poussées, mais je n'ai plus aucune volonté et ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cette transformation. Je n'en peux plus et me libère finalement dans un râle puissant, lui a un petit sourire satisfait et revient m'embrasser.

Il met la couette sur nous et s'endort tout contre moi. Le chacra de Kyuubi se retire peu à peu et mon cœur reprend un rythme normal.

J'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. Heureusement que je devais y aller doucement avec lui ! Et dire qu'il n'est là que depuis quatre jours… Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer la suite !

* * *

La suite justement... Y'aura plus de personnages, ils peuvent pas rester tout le temps que tous les deux ! Et je vais essayer de faire avancé cette histoire...

Sinon je suis désolé j'écris assez lentement. Je dois avoir les même gènes de fainéantise que Shikamaru, mais je me fais violence pour updater le plus régulièrement possible ! ;)

Des commentaires ???


End file.
